Roommates or more?
by fannatic10
Summary: Callie is in need of a roommate, while she has a girlfriend she doesn't want to to live with her. she put flyers up in the hospital and in Joe's bar. while being in Joe's she sees a beautiful blond ,blue eyed woman, and cant get her out of her mind. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters all owned by Shonda Rhimes.

First Fanfiction, Just testing the waters and see where it all ends up. have a little idea of what i want to go with this story. Any reviews or idea's are greatly appreciated.

Callie's POV

It was a long night, I just got off a shift and had lost my patient. I was ready to head home, get into some comfy clothes, pour myself a glass of wine and, just read a book. The next thing i know i hear my voice being called.

"Callie!"

" Hey, mark, what's up?"

" Not a lot, What are you doing tonight?"

" I was about to head home and relax. Why?"

" a few of us were about to head to Joe's for a few drinks, you should come, looks like you could use one..or...two."

" I don't know mark. I'm not really in the mood to be around a lot of people. lost a patient today and i just want to go home."

" Callie, stop with the pity, your coming out with us, lets go."

Mark doesn't know how to take no for an answer. He's right though, I do need one..or..two drinks. As were walking to Joe's. My head is foggy and i cant get my patient out of my head. I feel like I should have tried harder, but there was nothing more i could have done. people at 80 don't usually do good, with surgery's that last 6hrs. something about that man, just couldn't get him out off my mind. As I'm walking, I'm counting the cracks making sure I don't step on them keep thinking when I see one" step on a crack, you break your mothers back." Mark cuts my thinking off.

"so how are you and Erica doing?"

"umm, I think we're doing alright. we got into it a little last night. she brought up, wanting to move in together."

" let me guess, you don't want to?"

"I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment yet."

" Callie, you guys have been dating for almost two years, if that's not commitment, I don't know what is." he laughs.

" I like my space Mark. I like coming home and just being by myself.I don't have to answer to anyone, I can leave a trail of my clothes to my bedroom for however long I decide."

" I guess. but aren't you looking for a roommate?"

" yeah, but not my girlfriend. haha sounds harsh, but we haven't been getting a long to well and I know us living together wont help."

we finally get to Joe's. when we walk in I see Meredith,Cristina, Alex and Derek, all at a table waiting for us.

"HEY!" they all yelled..

" How did you talk Callie into coming, mark?" Derek asked?

"I'm just that good."

Joe, comes to the table and asks us what we want and if we all want refills. I order my red wine, Mark orders a beer to start with. conversation starts to flow. Mark was absolutely right, I really needed this. He can be a creepy ass but, he's a great friend, my best friend. we have a little bit of a history. we used to mess around for the fun of it. I was trying to more so figure out what side of the field I played, he was willing to help me out. Then I met Erica. We hit it off, she was never with a woman before me and me, I have only kissed and touched a girls boob. We started hanging out a lot more and just kinda fell into it all, we never actually made our relationship official, it just kinda happened that way. It was like we didn't have to, we both knew. Things were great I was the ortho god and she was the Hospital's head of cardiothoracics. "Yang loved that she was there and that we were together. she for some reason thought. because we were dating, she would be able to get onto Erica's service." We somehow, somewhere started to slowly drift apart. We are good at making us look like we were fine, only people who knew we weren't was. Mark, Erica and I .

I am now on my ...I don't even know how many drinks I have consumed. I lost count, I haven't let loose or drank this much in a long long time. I usually go home or go to Erica's. Mark is over his limit as well. we end up playing a game of pool and drink a few more. I know I should stop but, I'm having fun and I'm out with my friends.

I finally look at my phone, 9 missed calls, and 5 text , my phone has been on silent. All from Erica. one saying that she was getting worried so she was heading over to my place. that was an 1hr ago.

" Mark, I have to go home. It's really late and Erica has been calling me."

" okay, I'll come with you. make sure you get home safe. plus I should be heading home myself."

I go to put my coat on and as I go to turn around. my eye's lock with A beautiful blond with blue eye. I forget to breath, everything in the bar seems to fade away. I have no idea what has gotten into me but, my gosh. She smiles at me and my heart just melts. The bell behind her rings to let everyone know someone is coming into Joe's. for a second I don't look. then I hear Mark say something. He pinches me a little which then pulls me from what felt like an amazing dream.

"Callie, Erica, is here."

I look behind the beautiful blond and I am met with, another set of blue eye's. The difference with these blue eye's is, they aren't happy and they let you know. I give a shy/oh shit smile to Erica, but the beautiful blond standing in-front thinks it is for her and she send me a flirty wave. I walk up to Erica and the beautiful blond went to say something to me. But I walked past her and went straight to Erica, gave her a kiss.

" Hey, baby. how are you. I was just heading back home and was going to call you."

" Really Callie? you ignore my calls and my text. I'm worried about you and your sitting here getting fucking wasted with no other then, Mark Sloan. I should have known."

" I had a bad day, I lost a patient, I was heading home and he asked me If i wanted to go for a couple drinks. but It ended up being a little more. I'm sorry."

" whatever, are you ready? I'll take you, to make sure you go home and not hit up another bar."

" Thanks Erica, I don't think we should be walking or driving.I was going to call a cab, but if you are going to take us home." Mark says

" you are crazy, if you think I'm giving you a ride."

"Erica! come on it's not his fault. I'm an adult I didn't pay attention to the time or keep track of how many drinks I had. I don't need a sitter."

" well obviously you do. lets go home now! I'm not in the mood. I have to work tomorrow and I'm out at 2:30 am looking for my girlfriend."

" don't worry about it Callie, I'll just crash at Derek's tonight and head home in the morning. I'll stop by check on you and see how you are doing."

Erica and I head out of Joe's and get in her car. It was a silent drive the whole way home. I knew I wasn't out of the clear, but I'm also not a kid, I'm an adult I can do whatever I want. Who was that beautiful blue eyed woman, who walked into the bar? I couldn't get her out of my mind. Erica puts the car in park and gets out of the car. I'm way to wasted so I sit there for a moment, my reflexes aren't on point. she comes to my side of the car,opens the door for me and i get out. we take the elevator up to my apartment, it's once again silent. she hasn't said one word to me yet. I take my keys out of my purse and put it in the door to unlock it. as I open the door, she comes in shuts it and walks to the kitchen. she fills up a glass cup with ice water, she hands it to me, then walks away. I take my coat off and grab the water. Who is that woma..

" I can not believe you right now Callie!" she yells, cutting me off from my thoughts.

" believe what Erica?" I say, I'm tired, drunk and just not in the mood to be arguing.

" you! you don't even tell me your going out. when I talked to you before you got off you said you were heading home. You never told me you changed your mind. instead, I find you shit faced with mark."

" Erica, I wasn't planning on going out. I wasn't planning on staying out this late and most certainly wasn't planning on getting wasted"

" I don't like you hanging out with mark"

" well,I'm sorry but he's my best friend."

I walked away to head to the bedroom hoping she wouldn't follow. I closed the door behind me and went to get undressed just as I pulled my shirt over my head, my door opens. Ugh here we go..

" Erica, please not right now. I'm really not wanting to do this right now."

" you're never in the mood to talk, It's always something. I'm to tired, I don't feel good, I have to go to work, I lost a patient today. When are we going to actually talk about the problems that we are having?"

" I don't know Erica, I have tomorrow off we can talk then."

" well Callie, because you pay no attention. I have work tomorrow, and surgeries up the ass. I don't know when I will be off."

I get my clothes off and I'm in my bra and underwear. I head to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Erica follows suit, I take it she is staying the night tonight. not a big deal, just don't want to fight right now. at least wait until I can focus and understand what you're saying.

I climb into bed and turn off my lamp. A few minuets later the bed dips down and the light turns off. I feel arms wrap around me and lips on my shoulder.

" I'm sorry. I don't know whats happening between us." she says.

I pretend I'm already asleep. I feel her hands grab my boob and thrust her hips into my backside. she slowly slides her hand down my torso and went to drip into my underwear. I stir hoping it would stop her from what she is doing. she take her finger and puts it between my folds.

" Erica, not right now. I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

" seriously Callie, You never want to do it."

next thing I know my bedroom door slams shut, before she leaves she says. " I'll see you later." I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

 _ **Please let me know what you think. Hope Yall liked it. more to come.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and my head is pounding, I feel like I just ran into a wall. I rolled over to look to the left side of the bed and no Erica. stumbling out of bed I stubbed my toe on the dresser, shit that hurt. I go to the bathroom and turn on the hot water. I begin to get undressed and then there was a knock on my front door. I put my robe on and walk to the door, peep threw the peep whole and unlock the door and open.

" Hey, mark."

"Hey, Callie. How are you feeling? Is Erica, here?"

" I feel like I look, like shit. No she left storming out pissed off last night."

" Yeah, she didn't seems to happy."

" well she will get over it, Hopefully."

" well I was just checking on you. Any word about a new roommate yet?"

" No, not yet. well Mark love to stay and chat but, I have to get showered and go and talk to my girlfriend. "

"Okay, Callie. I'll talk to you later."

I get finished with my shower and I am going threw my clothes, I need something sexy to hopefully make this conversation a little less tense. I finally pick out my clothes get dressed and put my make up on. I grab my jacket, my purse and start heading out the front door. My cell phone rings and I answer it.

" Hello, this is Callie."

" uh, yes, I found your AD about looking for a roommate. I am interested in looking at it and talk to you more about it, if it is still Available."

" yes mam it is. I'm about to head out right now. when would like to see it?"

" whenever is okay with you, I'm free all day."

" Okay. I have to run to my work and then We can meet up say, around 2:30?"

" sounds perfect, THANK YOU!"

I get to the hospital, running into Yang. I ask her if she has seen my girlfriend. she tells me the last time she was in OR2 finishing a surgery and didn't invite her to help her with said surgery. I Ignore Yang and her ranting, because I really don't care why Hahn didn't let her in, she probably had a good reason why. I go to the elevator and hit the button to floor 4 and head to OR 2. I look in and nobody is in there besides the Janitor. I decide I will go and check Erica's office, as I'm heading to her office I check my phone, I still have a couple hrs before I have to meet with the lady interested in looking at the apartment. I make it to Erica's office and I knock on her door and I hear her say come in. I walk in and she looks up just to see who it is but, doesn't say anything to me when she sees it's me.

" Hey." I say in a soft quite voice.

" Hey." is all she says back.

"Can we talk about last night?"

" Callie, I don't have time. I have a meeting in 20 min."

" well when will you be free to talk? I have to meet someone at my apartment, at 2:30. she called and wants to look at it."

" ha, Unbelievable. You don't want to move in with me but, you will let some other girl move into your place?" her voice starts to raise a little more.

" I told you I was going to be looking for a roommate, Yang moved in with Owen and I need someone."

" I could move in! but you have some kind of problem with actually making US official and moving on in our relationship." now she is yelling, I tell her to calm down people could hear her. at this point she doesn't care. she keeps going.

" you don't talk to me any more and you don't want to have sex anymore, What the hell are we even doing anymore? I love you Callie, but this has to go both ways not just one!"

" Erica, I love you too. I have just been stressed out lately."

"That is always your reasoning. I'm just getting sick of it. I have to go Callie, I really hope you think long and hard about all this."

as she walks by me, I grab her arm and pull her in for a kiss. She tangles her fingers in my hair and kisses me with so much love, I can feel it. She pushes me against her desk and slips her body in between my legs, I heard what she was saying and she is right. I allow her to continue doing what ever she wants. she stops kissing me and looks at me with so much sexual tension. she kisses me on the ear and whispers in my ear, how bad she wants me. I trail my hand up her back and push her closer to me. As she is kissing my neck she takes her hand and she touches me where I need it the most. she unbuttons my pants and slips her hand in and heads straight for my folds, I buck up and allow her access.

" I love how wet you are right now, I am going to fuck you right here on my desk." she takes me and flips me so my back side in snug with her front. Just as we are about to keep going, someone barges in.

" Dr. Hahn... Oh GEEZ!. I'm sorry!"

"FUCK, KNOCK NEXT TIME!" she says as they close the door. Just to knock.

" well then, that was ummm. I should get going. I have to meet with mark for lunch and then head to my apartment. Will I see you tonight?"

" I finally start to get some and a stupid intern Ruin's it ,go figure. so your really going threw with it, getting a roommate? Yeah, I will have to see how I feel after work I will give you a call."

" Okay, I love you Erica." I give her a kiss and grab her center and wink at her.

I head down to the cafeteria to meet with mark for lunch. I see the intern who walked in on Erica and I. she looks away and pretends to be busy. I get my lunch and look for mark. after spotting him I go to sit next to him.

" Sooo, intern walked in on you and Erica huh?"

" REALLY, that like just happened. I will never get used to how fast word spreads around her."

" so, I take it she's not mad at you anymore?"

" No, she is. it just kinda happened. we still need to talk. But, It's been nice talking to you Mark, but i have to go meet with a lady who is interested in renting the extra room."

"okay good luck Callie."

I get to the apartment, I gave myself 30 min of extra time before she came to the apartment, so I can clean up a little. not that it was a mess, but dishes in the sink and my clothes in the living room and on the dinning room table. I finally sit down and wait. I text Erica to see how she is doing. she hasn't responded so she must be busy. The next thing I know there is a knock on the front door, getting up to answer the door, I open it and I am met with these beautiful blue eyes, eyes I have seen before and couldn't stop thinking about. I saw them just last night. I had to say something so I didn't look creepy. I stuck out my hand.

" Hi, Callie. please come in."

" Hi, I am Arizona. nice to meet you."

walking into the house I shut the door behind her, fixing myself and telling myself to act normal, you have a girlfriend.

" so, Arizona. How did you hear about my ad?"

" well I found it in the ladies room in Joe's last night. I'm new to the area so it was perfect."

" Oh, okay. well yeah..umm. Well this is the place. rent is $570 that is including power and water. This is the living room, dinning room , kitchen all basic and open floor plain. This is the bathroom, we will be sharing and over here to the right would be your room. You are free to anything in the house, I just ask that if you use the last of it replace it and just help out with food. or if you want to just do your own food and me do mine that's alright with me, whatever would make you feel comfortable. You can have whoever you want over, I work a lot barley really home. any questions, or concerns?"

" I do actually, when is rent due and when can I move in?" she says with a big smile on her face.

" rent is due on the 4th of every month and we can do a back-round check on you and then you can move in."

" Awesome, And i see it's not far from the hospital."

" nope only 10 min away. great neighborhood. Here is the form to fill out, I haven't had anyone else interested I just put up the ads yesterday morning. so your the first."

I hand her the paper and she takes it shakes my hand and walks out. "WOW" i say to myself. I wonder if she remembers last night or not..

 ** _AND...?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own any of these characters..**_

 _ **Arizona's POV**_

 _" This place looks really nice, I am going to call the number and see if she has some one in , this place is perfect. It's by the hospital and close to a little bar called Joe's."_

 _" That's awesome, Arizona. Have you met anyone yet?"_

 _" not yet, just went to this bar by the Hotel and seems like all the doctors go there to hangout."_

 _" good, you better not find a replacement for me, Ill kick your ass."_

 _" don't worry Teddy, I wont. when will you be visiting?"_

 _" when you get all situated and get into a place i will make a trip out there."_

 _" okay, well then, I need to get to calling this lady. I need a place ASAP, so you can come out."_

 _" Okay, Zona, I will talk to you later."_

 _I call the number on the flyer that I took from the ladies room in Joe's. I get a time set to go and see the place and talk to her about it. I have some time so and I need out of this dang Hotel room. I head out and head to the Hospital, maybe see some of the kids, meet the doctors and see where I will be working at. I enter the Hospital it's nice and HUGE! I walk to the elevator and push the button to the 4th floor, it stops at the second floor and some interns get on. I hear them talking about how another intern caught a Dr. Hahn and Dr. Torres having sex in Dr. Hahn's office. Man that's some juicy gossip, I'd hate to be those two i thought to myself. after meeting some of the doctors and some of the little patients, I look at my watch and I have just enough time to walk to the apartment._

 _I head out and start my walk, I'm taking in my surroundings and noting down in my head what restaurants to try out when I get the chance. I make it to the apartment building and walk in, walk to the elevator and push the button to floor 3. It stops and I step out, I turn to my right and walk down looking for apartment 310. I stand in front of it, just as I'm about to knock, a handsome fella steps out of the apartment next to it. Tall man, salt and pepper hair, scruffy face and beautiful eyes. he stops and gives me a smile, so I smile back at him. He walks to the elevator and he keeps looking back at me and is being very creepy. I silently say to myself, please hurry and open the door. the door finally opens. after introducing ourselves and her showing me around the place and giving me the scoop of things, I take the application she gave to me. I walk out and think to myself, I have to get to know this woman, I saw her last night but, I know she has a girlfriend but I still have to get to know her, she is gorgeous.  
_

 _I am in no hurry to head to the Hotel, so I stop at Joe's on my way after checking out the town a little after looking at the apartment. I walk into Joe's and order a glass of wine. I am sitting there watching whatever is on the T.V, then I ask Joe for another drink, At this point, I don't know how many drinks I have had and it doesn't really matter, I have nothing to do tonight or tomorrow. I ask Joe for a pen and start filling out my application. I don't hear the bell ring, and I hear a woman order a glass of red wine. I look over and it's Callie._

 _"Hi Callie." I say with a smile._

 _"Oh, Hi, Arizona. how are you doing?"  
_

 _" I'm doing good, just thought I would come to Joe's for a couple drinks and fill out this application."_

 _" if you have any questions with it or anything, just let me know Id be happy to answer any."_

 _" I do. Is it just you who lives there or is there someone else, or will it Just be you and I living there?"_

 _" Nope, it's just me and who ever is interested in living there."_

 _" well I'm interested." I said with probably a creepy smile on my face. yup way to many drinks already.._

 _" so what about you, anyone to be expecting if you move in, or is it just you?" she asks._

 _" NO. Nobody special for me. I just moved here. I don't have time to do the relationship thing. my job takes up to much of my time and no one can handle the commitment it have."_

 _" So what is it you do for work?"_

 _" I'm A pediatric surgeon, I just transferred from Boston to Seattle. How about you? "_

 _" I am a Orthopedic surgeon at Seattle. Everyone is great there, when do you start?"_

 _" I start next Monday."_

 _" FUN! well if you end up working with a guy named Karev , he can come off as a ass but, he's a really great guy. Just don't take his shit ,and give him hell."_

 _" I think I met him today when I went into the hospital to check it out."_

 _we sat there for a little bit, she went to say something to me but then shifted in her seat as if she got really uncomfortable. I didn't hear the bell ring on the front door. But she was staring at someone, so I looked over and I noticed a tall, Blond hair, blue eyed woman walking over. she got to where Callie and I were sitting and gave Callie a kiss on the lips" man I wish that could be me." pushing that to the back of my mind, I had just met the woman 4 hrs ago._

 _" Hey babe, how are you doing?" she says then tells Joe she will have her usual. Joe get it ready and hands it to her._

 _" I'm doing good, just hanging out and drinking my wine. how was your meeting and surgeries?_

 _" ugh, don't get me started on that. I just want to drink my drink then take you home and finish what we started earlier."_

 _Callie looked a little embarrassed and looked my way but never made eye contact._

 _" How did looking for a roommate go, what she a total bust. did she smell, did she talk weird?"_

 _Callie clears her throat " actually it went good, she is sitting right next to me." Erica looks over at me and Callie introduces us._

 _" Arizona, this is.." she was cut off by her. " Dr. Hahn, Callie's girlfriend." as she shook my hand firm as if to make a point and with her other hand gave Callie's thigh a little squeeze ._

 _" nice to meet you Dr. Hahn."_

 _I remember the interns in the elevator talking about walking in on a Dr. Hahn and Dr. Torres having sex on Hahn's desk_

 _" don't call her that, you don't have to call her that. Her name is Erica. " she says as if she was embarrassed._

 _" so, your planning on Rooming up with my girlfriend? "_

 _" uh, yes. if she wants me to and if she excepts my application."_

 _" yeah, you mind as well just keep it, because that's not going to happen, time to find a new place to live Arizona."_

 _" ERICA! What are you doing?" she yells at her._

 _" what, she's not going to be living with you. you can move in with me or I can move in with you. sorry but my girlfriend isn't going to be rooming with some girl. not happening."_

 _" ERICA, UP NOW! TO THE BATHROOM!" oh you can tell she is pissed._

 _" what?"_

 _" NOW!"_

 _she tells me she will be right back. As I am sitting at the bar, I look around and make contact with a Burnett woman who is sexy as heck. I see her face and her boobs. I ask Joe what she is drinking and order her one. I order myself another drink, but something a little stronger then Wine. I get the drinks and I walked up to her table. setting down her drink and sitting next to her. It's all about how you hold yourself and confidence._

 _" Hi, name is Arizona."_

 _" Arizona, my name is Amelia."_

 _" That's a beautiful name. you meeting anyone here?"_

 _" no, Just got off work and figures I would come here and see if there is anything worth staying for." she says seductively. leaning forward to show more cleavage and take a sip of her drink._

 _I scoot a little closer to her ,and we start getting a little more friendly and to know each other a little more but nothing to personal. Just enough to be on a one night stand basis._

 _After a few more drinks we are practically all over each other. I'm pretty sure Callie left, she never said anything, and I never saw her leave, but then again I wasn't really paying attention. I ask Amelia if she would like to get out of here. I could take her to the bathroom and have my way with her or I can take her to the Hotel room and have my way. well I guess we will see where we make it. either is fine with me._

 _she grabs my hand, she is ready for the same thing I am. we start to laugh and make out,she pushes me to the wall and starts making out with me and groping me, I do not object ,our breathing becomes heavy and I stop her._

 _" do you want to go to my Hotel or back to your place?" I ask her._

 _" where is your Hotel?"_

 _" it's maybe 10 min away."_

 _" I'm just around the corner, lets go to my place." we end up paying our bill and leaving to her place._


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own any of these characters**_

 _ **Callie's POV**_

" BATHROOM, NOW!" I yell at Erica.

" What?" she looks at me like she did nothing wrong.

" NOW!" we both get up and head to the bathroom of Joe's. I give Arizona an apologetic look. as soon at we get to the bathroom, I hold the door open for Erica. as soon as the door closes, I don't hold it in anymore.

" Are we in here to finish what we started earlier?" she comes up to me and puts her arms around me and grabs my ass and pushes me to the wall.

" NO." I push her off of me and she is all but shocked.

" What the hell is wrong with you Erica?"

" what, I'm just trying to finish what we started, but if you want to wait that's fine with me."

" NO, I'm talking about what you said to Arizona!"

" oh , please. You don't need a roommate, I can move in! how many times do I have to tell you. But instead of being with your girlfriend, you want to shack up with some blond girl you don't even know. who is clearly attracted to you and if you think I am going to let some girl move in with MY GIRLFRIEND, think again. NOT happening Callie!"

" Shack up, Really Erica? she would be a roommate, stop being jealous and grow up. I don't want to move in with you right now. I want my space, and I like having my place and you having yours. Stop pressuring me into moving it with you, it only makes me not want to anymore."

" Two fucking years Callie, Two. we have been together. Yang and Owen have been together 6 months and already live together. Mark and Lexie, 9 months and even MARK, man whore mark is living with his girlfriend. Derek and Meredith live together and that was even when he was still married. You moved in with O'malley after three months and got married after 5 months, and you can't even live with me. your something else Callie."

" Erica, every time we are with each other, we always fight. we cant ever have a civil conversation. I talk to someone and you get Jealous and it turns into a fight. I cant live with someone, I am going to fight with every day."

Things are started to get heated, lots of yelling and I don't know if anyone can hear us or not at this point, I don't think either of us care.

" I get a little Jealous, yes. I have my reasons. You don't even know what side of the field you want to play. you slept with mark, I'm not okay with it and I don't like you two drinking together. I don't trust him, and you, you fall for anyone who says, hi to you or shows you a little attention!"

" WOW, really. I can't believe you just said that, thank you for telling me how you really feel about me. fuck your Erica." I can feel a tear falling down my cheek. I stare at her and start walking past her. she grabs my arm.

" I'm sorry Callie, I didn't mean it that way."

" NO, thank you for letting me know." I yank my arm from her grip and storm out of Joe's bathroom. went to the seat I was sitting at to grab my jacket, Erica follows behind me. I sure hope she doesn't follow me home. I noticed Arizona wasn't siting there anymore, i figured she left, her application is still there. I grab it to take it back with me and as I turn around, I see Arizona pinned against the wall and some woman groping on her and Arizona is really enjoying it. didn't know she liked women, hmm. I walk out of the bar and head home.

I am finally home and Erica followed me back to my house. I went to put the key in the door to unlock it. got my door open and told Erica, I was fine I'm safe and she can head home and I would talk to her later when we both weren't so heated. I shut the door.

" Callie, stop! Let me explain."

" you said enough Erica, go home!" my phone rings and I answer it. It's mark.

" Hey Mark."

" Hey Callie. you need me to step in and get rid of her. I can hear her out there and she sounds pathetic."

" No, It's alright Mark. It will just make things worse."

" Okay, I will talk to you tomorrow, night."

" Night."

Next thing I know, It's quite, I get into some comfy clothes and pour myself some wine. Climb into bed and turn on the Tv. perfect law & Order is on. I take a deep breath and relax. My mind ends up rewinding back to Arizona pinned up against the wall. I didn't know she was gay, she never mentioned it to me, but then again she doesn't have to. would her and I being gay and roommates effect anything? No, I'm in a relationship and she does one night stands, we would be fine. I think I'm going to go with her, I'll call her tomorrow and let her know she can move in ASAP. I start to drift off into a nice sleep.

I stir in bed and buck up my hips and start to moan, this dream is amazing. I don't want it to stop, I can feel myself start to wake and I try to fight. I then realize, it's not a dream I open my eyes and a blond is hovering over me touching me in all the right places.

" Erica! what are you doing, How did you get in?"

" I'm starting where we left off baby. I have an extra key. Just sit back and enjoy baby" she say's and she smells of booze

" stop, your wasted and you smell of booze, did you go back to Joe's and get hammered?"

" maybe, come here let me please you, I want to make love with girlfriend."

" did you forget what happened tonight and what you said to me?"

" Callie, come on I apologized for it. You know I didn't mean any of it. you were right i was just jealous. now please come here, so I can show you how much I am sorry."

" Erica, I think it would be best if you slept on the couch."

" NO! I'm not sleeping on the couch. Callie, when are you going to start treating me like your girlfriend again? we Haven't had sex in 5 months."

" Well it's not happening tonight, go to the couch." she slowly stalks up from the side of the bed hovering over me she gives me a sly smile and in a whisper, say's " let me just please you, I want to be inside my girlfriend." She started to kiss my neck and nibbles on my ear, I don't think I'm going to be able to win this fight, 5 months really is a long time and pleasing yourself only works for so long, before you crave the touch of someone else.

" Don't think this is over, I haven't forgot what you said."

" I wont baby." she takes the bud of my nipples in her mouth, bites Just enough to make me moan, sucks and pulls, watching her take control is a big turn on and she knows it. Because I'm already naked it's a lot easier for her to get her hands where she wants them. she pulls her shirt over her head and she takes her hand and runs down my torso, she whispers in my ear. " where were we? oh yeah. " she grabs me and makes me roll over on my stomach, she starts to slip her fingers inside of me and bites down on my shoulder makes me moan loud. I don't know how much more I can take, she moves her finger faster inside of me. I'm done, I'm a goner. I arch my back and buck into her hand. heart beating, body shaking I hit my peak and I let loose, I come undone. seeing her eyes full of happiness and pleasure she, slowing leans down and kisses me. I was going to finish her off, but she got up and, put her shirt back on and walked out of the room. confused to what just happened, I grab my robe and walked out of the room.

" what are you doing?" I ask her.

" getting water and sleeping on the couch, like you told me to do."

" come to bed, you don't have to sleep on the couch." she ends up coming in the room, I shut the door and we get comfortable in bed and I take my turn to please her.

 _ **I will be trying to update once a day. I have two chapters to put up in the morning. so make sure you follow. I will have to proof read them. It's 4 am where I am but i had to get them out, I have been on a role today. please leave a review, I would like your opinion. Just remember this is my first story, I have never done this before. thank you and have fun feel free to private message me if you would like and give advise. I'm open to anything.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Arizona's POV**_

 _My phone is blaring and I need it to stop, My head is pounding. I open my eye's a little and for a second I didn't remember where I was at. I looked over and a naked Burnett is laying next to me, her back is amazing I just want to kiss it. then I remember my phone, I look around for my pants and she moans and say's " for the love of god turn it off." I locate my pants and read the caller ID. I don't know the number but, I answer it._

 _whispering I say " Hello?"_

 _" Arizona, Hey it's Callie. is this a bad time, did I wake you?"_

 _" NO, your fine, is everything alright?"_

 _" yes, everything is fine. I jut wanted to let you know. if you are still interested in renting out the other room it is all yours."_

 _" oh, okay. are you sure it's okay. I don't want to start any problems for you and your girlfriend."_

 _" no, you're fine. I will take care of her. she will get over it. you can move in whenever you feel like. today, tomorrow. whatever you are comfortable with."_

 _" Okay, well the sooner the better, I would like to get in there before I start work on Monday, so If today is alright with you, i can do it around say 1?"_

 _" okay, sounds good. I will be here to let you in and give you the key."_

 _" I will see you shortly. thank you Callie." I put my phone away and lay back down. I look over and I can't believe I stayed the night, broke rule number one. she stirs and looks at me, smiles and say's " It's okay, you don't have to stay."_

 _" I have something I have to do today, I had a great time last night." Kissing her I smile and say thank you. she grabs my head and says " one last time for the road." I lay her down on her back and work my magic on her, I like the way she screams my name. As I'm working my way down on here, I hear people on the other side of the door talking.._

 _" Derek, your sister brought someone home last night."_

 _" well ,she's an adult let her be Mer."_

 _" Derek, I didn't get any sleep last night because of her dame headboard, and her moaning and screaming someone's name."_

 _It was really hard for me to enjoy my last "one for the road" when I can hear people talking about it. Not that that's a problem, I know I'm good, not the first time i have been told. I try to focus more on pleasing the women under me, I can tell she is about to come loose, so I move my tongue a little faster._

 _" Arrriizzz." someone barges in the room, scaring her. she jumps and I freeze. not wanting to show my face._

 _" Geez Meredith, what are you doing?! get out!"_

 _" Sorry! I didn't know your friend was still here. Hi Arizona " she say's before closing the door, all I can do is say hi under the blankets. then you hear Meredith tell everyone I was still here. I climb out from under the blankets and Amelia had her hands covering her face, she peeks out threw her fingers and says sorry. I move her hands and give her a kiss on the lips and tell her it's fine. I get out of bed and start to get dressed._

 _" How do I get out of here without an audience?"_

 _" well I can go see where everyone is and give you the Que when to go, the front door is right down the stairs."_

 _" sounds good." I finish putting on my shoes and I grab my jacket. she walks out of the bedroom, gives me the Que that it was clear to go. I head down the stairs and she follows me. As I open the door, I come face to face with a women who is short and has a look of " you just got caught."_

 _" crap, move it yang." Amelia say's._

 _" Is this the woman, Mer was telling me about, Meredith, is this the girl you just told me about. sorry I had to come over and see who she brought home this time. your not half bad looking. good work Amelia!'_

 _" shut up yang!"_

 _next thing i know is this Meredith girl is on the stairs and say's " yes, yang it is."_

 _" she's cute, you didn't say she was cute mer."_

 _" well I haven't really got to meet her or see her, so I didn't know. I just know her name because Amelia, was really digging it last night."_

 _" MEREDITH! shut up, YANG get the hell inside." Amelia say's. yang walked in and Amelia shut the door behind her._

 _" I am so sorry about that, maybe your place would have been better."_

 _" it's not a problem, I will talk to you later, maybe see you later."_

 _" Okay, have a good day." I give her one last kiss and head to Callie's. I give her a quick call and let her know I am on my way. As soon as I call her to let her know, I hang up and called for a moving truck to get my stuff to the apartment.  
_

 ** _Callie's POV_**

 _I wake up and Erica has already left for work. Thinking about what happened last night, I'm so confused. I want to know where we stand, are we happy or just comfortable with each other that we just deal with each other. we haven't been able to talk about what happened last night and I don't want her to think that we are fine just because we had sex last night. I decide to give Arizona a call and let her know the place is her's if she still wants it, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable about the situation. I probably should have told Erica that i was allowing Arizona to move in. But right now I don't want to deal with her and fight. I send Erica a text asking her when she gets off, if we can talk. she agrees and says she will be over to my place after work. Not sure if that's a great idea or not, but I'm not going to hide Arizona living here, I Just don't want to make Arizona feel uncomfortable.  
_

 _I start to get the house cleaned up and make room for Arizona's things, make her feel a little more at home with her putting some of her stuff around. the phone starts to ring and I see that it's Arizona, i answer it and she tells me she was on her way to the house to get started and a moving company will be there shortly. she wants to move in before she starts work tomorrow and I don't blame her. It's hard to find time to do anything when your a surgeon, and the down time you get you just want to sleep. An hr and a half later there was a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Arizona, she looks tired and looks like she had a long night, I wonder if she went home with that woman from Joe's last night. I tell her to come in, tell her to make her self at home. her stuff should be here soon I'm sure.  
_

 _" can I get you anything?" I ask her._

 _" Oh no thank you, I'm fine right now. How was your day?_

 _" it was good, last day of relaxing before i go back to work tomorrow. I moved somethings around, you can put your stuff where ever you want, make yourself at home. How was your day?"_

 _" thank you, Umm well my day was interesting to say the lest haha." man her laugh is beautiful, everything about this woman is amazing. this probably wasn't a good idea, what did I do? did I do this because I wanted her to live with me or because Erica told me not to? who am I kidding, Both. I want to know more about this woman, i have been drawn to her since the other night at Joe's._

 _" moving truck is here, Ill be right back."_

 _" okay, do we need more hands, I can get a couple people to help."_

 _" umm, yeah actually, might make it go faster."_

 _I head to marks and walk in. " MARK!" I yell. " Hold on Callie!" " Dammit, Mark, she has a key too?" i can hear Lexie say. " well Yeah she's my best friend, i have one of her's and she has one of mine." well so much for sexy time." she says and I just want to laugh. you can hear mark telling her to wait, don't get dressed. " what is it Torres?" "I need help, my new roommate is moving in today ,and her moving truck is here. you and Lexie come help please." " hold on Torres, can you give me like 5 minutes?" " That's all you need?man sucks to be her." remembering i once was her, i just laugh at myself. " shut up Torres, or we wont be helping." " fine, fine. hurry up." I head back to the apartment and tell Arizona that help will be here in 5 min and start laughing again. she looks at me and asks whats so funny. I tell her, what just happened and she says the same thing. " that's all 5 Minutes, sucks to be her." I bust up laughing. " THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"_

 _5 minutes later mark and Lexie walk in and Arizona, and I look at each other and smile. When Mark walks in he stops and smiles at Arizona. " so you ended up going with Blondie? Good choice Torres." I elbow him and Lexie smacks him in the back of the head" OWE , what the hell was that for?"  
_

 _" shut up Mark. Go find a box and get to work." I look at Arizona and give her the smile of yup i just got busted. Arizona walks to the kitchen to make some coffee. Mark comes up to me as I'm by the counter._

 _"So, what does Erica think about this? I heard you two fighting last night, then a few hours later I heard some names being yelled and I'm not talking about name calling. sounded like a good make up session."_

 _"Mark, shut up. your not the quietest person. she, I , I haven't told Erica yet. I mean, I told her that I was going to let her move in no matter what she says, I respect her wish but, i need a roommate and I'm not ready for Erica to move in with me. I'm going to tell her tonight. or she may just see it when she comes over."_

 _I take a chance and glance over at Arizona, knowing she heard everything. I ignore her look and continue to help with bringing boxes up. 2 hrs later we get done and Mark and Lexie are getting ready to head back home ,next door. before they leave, Lexie say's something " Arizona, it was nice meeting you I will probably see you around work tomorrow. Callie, drop off our house key later tonight."_

 _Mark looks at her then looks at me. " But I gave her a key, so she can come hangout whenever she wants if I'm there or not."_

 _" to bad, I live there now and she don't need one, if we leave out of town she can have it."_

 _" I'll drop it off to you later tonight. thanks for your help guys."  
_

 _" no problem. you two be good." Mark thinks it's funny and Lexie smacks him in the back of the head. They head back to their place and it's Just Arizona and I._

 _" so, what would you like to do your first night here?" I ask her._

 _" Um, I'm not sure I think i might go get my bed put together and set up my room a little, get my work clothes ready for tomorrow. "_

 _" oh okay, you hungry? I can make you something to eat."_

 _" no thank you Callie. I know I just moved in, But how do you feel about me inviting someone over?"_

 _" I don't mind. It's your place too. You can have whoever you want over. Just please not psycho's haha."_

 _" No, I try to ignore the crazy ones, so you're safe. well I'm going to get my room ready. Thank you again Callie."_

 _" Not a problem Arizona." she heads to her room and I clean up a little bit and head to my room. I tidy up a little and i make my bed, get my dirty clothes together so I can get a load going, all my scrubs are in there and they need to be washed. I don't know how long I have been cleaning, but I feel a set of arms wrap around me and I stop right in my tracks, quickly turn around see Erica. she smiles at me and gives me a kiss and deepens it. she moans a little, pulls back a little and says " hey.' Hey, I say back. she gives me another kiss and slowly walks us backwards and I lay on the bed._

 _" what are you doing Erica?"_

 _" I'm showing my girlfriend how much I missed her today. what do you say we have a little quickie?" I am nervous right now, she obviously didn't see Arizona. because if she did, this would all be different. is Arizona in her room still or is she gone?  
_

 _" what's wrong, what are you thinking about?" she asks me._

 _" nothing, nothing at all." I kiss her and she deepens it. she takes this as a go ahead of a "quickie" she gets into it and I have to stop her, as much as I would love to get it in real quick, I don't feel right. not with Arizona in the next room and Erica not knowing she is here. I stop her, before it goes any further, and I wont be able to stop it._

 ** _Thoughts? Is this all to much "Adult time" do you want less? let me know. Thank YOU_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Arizona's POV**_

 _I walk into my room, and I get my bed set up and put some stuff away, hang my clothes up and match my scrubs. I can't stop thinking about what Mark said earlier, about Callie and Erica. Man I really hope I don't have to hear it every night. I'm glad she is alright with me having people over, definitely going to need a lot of releases living in the same house as Callie. I think I might give Amelia a call, have her come over and give me a hand, she doesn't have to stay the night, by the sounds of it this morning, she's not one to stay the night. I don't think I am going to be going over to her house, not after this morning, man that was brutal, talk about walk of shame. I just laugh at myself, Ive had worse i guess. having a woman's dad chase you out of the house, because he didn't know his daughter was gay and she played it like It was my idea. I decide to grab my phone and go ahead and give Amelia a call._

 _" Hello."_

 _" hey Amelia, are you busy tonight?"_

 _" no, why, what's up?"_

 _" wondering if you would like to come to my place, hangout and have some drinks. I work tomorrow so I wont be able to have a lot to drink or hang out really late, but if your not busy you should come over. we can possibly start where we left off earlier, no interruptions."_

 _" well I work tomorrow as well, I can come over for a few, as long as you promise to keep me busy."_

 _" I don't see how that is going to be a problem."_

 _" okay, what's the name of the Hotel your staying at?"_

 _" Oh, I'm not in a Hotel anymore. I just moved into a place. I'll text you my address"_

 _" okay, I'll be over shortly." we hung up and I sent her the address. I quickly jump in the shower and grab some wine. I'm ready and Amelia, sends me a text when she is at the front door. I grab her hand and pull her in the apartment, and kiss her. I bring her to my room. when I saw Callie she at one point had some head phones on, wasn't sure if she left or took a nap. Amelia and I hung out in my room cuddling, talking, making out and drinking. I hear the front door close and i wasn't sure if it was Callie leaving or coming home. I know she said her and Erica were going to talk today, wonder how that went. I continue to make out with Amelia. we start to really get into it, the wine creep-ed up on us. I laid her down on my bed and started to undress her, I took a hard bud in my mouth and started sucking. her body was craving more, not having to say a word I slid down laying trails of kissed down further south. I teased her not wanting to give her everything all at once. she popped her head up and looked at me like if I didn't giver her what she wanted then she was going to leave. I smiled at her and flicked my tong on her hard clit, she was so wet it was a huge turn on. I took my pants off and couldn't help but touch myself, I needed a release. she sits up , and I look up at her confused. she tells me to lay down and relax. she takes control of the situation and dives right in, not playing any games, takes my clit in her mouth and sucks and rolls her tong on it, already so turned on I knew, I wasn't going to last long at all. a few minutes later I stop trying to fight it and I wrap my hands in her hair and I shove her face in my pussy and buck my hips, she now, knows I lost the battle and she keeps sucking on my clit. my body starts to jerk and become sensitive. she stops looks at me and climbs up to give me a kiss.  
_

 _" OMG that was amazing" I say with a smile on my face. I look at the clock and it's 8 Pm. not ready for her to leave yet, I still have to finish her off. I look at her and ask her if she is ready for round two._

 _" I will be in a few, I kinda came when you did, something about you shoving me in your pussy while you were cumming turned me on like no other." I laugh and we lay there for a little._

 ** _Callie's POV_**

 _"Wait, wait, wait. hold on we need to talk." I stop her from continuing any more. " I talked to Mark earlier, he herd us last night having sex." she looks at me confused.  
_

 _" Okay, and what's your point? he herd us no big deal, you thought these walls were made of brick or something? plus let him hear you scream my name." she trails down to unbutton my pants . " Erica stop. we need to talk, no quickie until we at least talk about what happened last night and what's been going on the last 5 months."_

 _" ugh, Callie, really come on. I have been looking foreword to getting off work and coming here to make love to you. you and i both know, if we start talking it is jut going to be arguments. we're finally having sex again, lets continue and just forget about the fights, we both didn't mean what we said. we were sexually frustrated, last night is what we both needed."_

 _" we really need to talk Eri." I start to say something and A thump comes from the next room and then two different laughs come from the room. shit. she looks at me confused and asks if someone was here._

 _" yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about but, you haven't let me explain. you just want to jump right to the se." she interrupts me " Enough!" she snaps at me and makes me flinch. " who is here?"she asks._

 ** _Arizona's POV_**

 _we start back up and for the third time tonight. I take Amelia down on the bed and flip her over on her front side and take her from behind. laying on top of her with my fingers inside of her I bit down on her shoulders and thrust my finger deep into her. she's try's to flip back over, after I take my fingers out of her, not wanting her to cum just yet. and we end up falling on the floor, making a big bang sound and both loosing it in a fit of laughter, I tell her to shhh, she asks why and I tell her my roommate was asleep._

 _" I didn't know you had roommates."_

 _" Oh i didn't tell you, I thought I did. and it's ROOMMATE, no s. now get back on the bed so i can finish you off."_

 _" well now I'm not to sure."_

 _" really, after the walk of shame I did this morning, you are getting on that bed." she listens and I finish what I started. as she peeks she screams my name and it send me over as well. we lay there for a while.._

 ** _Callie's POV_**

 _" who, is here Callie?"  
_

 _Just as I was about to tell her, she found out all on her hear " AAARRIIZZOONNAA, GOD, HARDER!"  
_

 _" Arizona, is here? the one I told you I didn't want you to let move in? You moved her in? you have really done it this time Torres!" she is now yelling. I ask her to be quite and she continues ripping into me._

 _" You couldn't tell me this when I got here?!"_

 _" you wouldn't let me, you just wanted to have sex."_

 _" you had plenty of time today to tell me, when we were texting and when We talked on the phone, not once did you say anything to me. I come here thinking we will get passed all this bullshit. and you have the one person I asked you not to move in, here and she is fucking some girl in the next room."_

 _" Erica, calm down. Everyone can hear you. keep it down. I wanted to tell you but, when i woke up this morning you weren't here and i didn't want to to tell you over the phone and make you mad at work. I though telling you in person would be best."_

 _" so instead you have me come to your place, where she is and expect me to be calm about it."_

 _" Erica, stop being worried nothing is going to happen, I'm with you and she is with..Whoever. stop being so Jealous."_

 _" it's not you I don't trust it's her, your a catch and I Have seen girls throw them selves at you. Not to mention, you let another woman move in and not your own girlfriend! just comes to show where i stand in your life."  
_

 _" Erica! stop it, right now! I have fucking had it and I'm not going to let you make me feel bad for not wanting to live with you. you know why and as much as you don't want to admit how right i am, you know I am. pull your head out of your ass Erica and stop denying that we are holding on by a sliver."_

 _" I will see you later Callie, I can't even look at you right now. you make me so fucking mad." she grabs her stuff and takes off slamming the front door i flinch. I fall onto the bed and lay there, our relationship is pretty much at the end and neither of us wants to believe it._

 ** _Arizona's POV_**

 _in the process of Amelia screaming my name, I hear an argument and I then know who is here and it's not good. Amelia and I just lay there not knowing what to really do and trapped in my room. we hear Erica yell at Callie "_ _Arizona, is here? the one I told you I didn't want you to let move in? You moved her in? you have really done it this time Torres!" Amelia looked at me.  
_

 _" Umm, Torres?" she asks, i looked at her confused. " yes. why?" she puts her face in her hands " Dr. Torres?" I look at her again. " yes. she is my roommate."_

 _she was sitting there shaking her head " Dr. Torres and Dr. Hahn." she laughs. I look at her. " what's so funny? you know them?"_

 _" yeah, I know them. they work with my brother Derek and all my roommates." I look at her, oh man this town is big but, small all at once. not knowing what to say, and in a awkward place, we didn't want to listen but, we also couldn't really leave my room. man this sucks, I should have just waited to move in. looks Like Amelia is just going to have to sleep over._

 _it being hard not to listen we hear them going at it some more._ _" it's not you I don't trust it's her, your a catch and I Have seen girls throw them selves at you. Not to mention, you let another woman move in and not your own girlfriend! just comes to show where i stand in your life." ouch, you don't know me. Although she was right, Callie is a catch and if she wasn't with someone she would be the one screaming my name the past two night and I would make sure of it. I can't say I'm not a little happy they are arguing.  
_

 _Amelia is asleep and I am making sure I'm not going to have to go in the room and remove Erica, she is hot head for sure. you can tell Callie doesn't like confrontation, she seems to be the one that is more private and Erica, has the I don't give a shit attitude._

 _next thing I know I hear the door slam shut. I wake Amelia up so she can head home and finish her sleep so she can work._

 _" Amelia, wake up. Erica is gone, your free to leave." she snuggles up to me more and say's something but i don't understand it. both still naked I pull the covers over her and just let her sleep. I pull on some sweats and a T-shirt, throw my hair up and go to the kitchen to get something to drink. as I walk out of the bedroom I see Callie sitting at the counter. I walk to the sink and fill my cup up with ice water. she looks up at me and i can tell she has been crying. she looks so broken and I just want to hold her and tell her everything is going to be alright. But I feel like this was all caused by me. It breaks my heart seeing her like that, if she was mine, I would make sure, she never went to bed, sad, mad or Alone._

 _" are you okay, do you need to talk?" I ask her._

 _" No, I'll be fine. sorry if you heard all that. I should have told her and I put your in a awkward situation.I am really sorry."_

 _" no, it's not your fault, Ill be fine, I'm a tough girl, I grew up with the name Arizona. when you grow up with my name you learn to grow tough skin." I wink at her and giver he a smile, she shows a little smile .Man, this woman is simply beautiful.  
_

 _" trust me I know what it's like to grow up with a weird name."_

 _" please, Callie is a beautiful name not even close to Arizona, you wont win this one, sorry."_

 _" Calliope" She say's and I look at her confused._

 _" Calliope, is my real name, so NO i win." I look at her and smile. " It's still this it's a beautiful name." we stare at each other. and realize neither of us are saying anything, the tension in the room is getting awkward._

 _"so, are you always going to be that loud when you have a lady over, is that something I should be expecting?" Okay, that was a little upfront and awkward. I look at her.  
_

 _" umm , about that." as I point to the room. " I am sorry, about all that. usually no, it's not that loud, she wasn't really informed that I had a roommate. sorry wont happen again."_

 _" I don't care who you bring over and when, Just tape their mouth closed or tell them you have a roommate." she laughs._

 _" well , I should be getting to bed I have work tomorrow and so do you, your first day. you nervous to start? again I'm sorry about the fighting, Kinda embarrassing, But Erica, she doesn't care who hears it as long as she is heard and gets her point across."_

 _" you don't need to apologize, it's not necessary. I am a little nervous but I will be fine as long as there is a friendly face there. Good night Calliope."_

 _I walk off and head to my room, As I walk in Amelia is sprawled across the bed butt naked, I shake my head and smack her ass to tell her to scoot over. " ouch! what the hell Arizona." " scoot over." she lifts her head. "You ready for round 4?" I look at her and shake my head. " go to sleep, I have work in the morning." she just falls back to sleep. I close my eyes and replay mine and Callie's conversation in the kitchen. Calliope, what a beautiful name. and I drift off to sleep._

 ** _So I wrote these one's last-night/ this morning. I was going to put them up but, I had a feeling because how tired I was a few things wouldn't make sense. Hope you guys like it, starting chapter 7 now. Who knew this would be so much fun! hope yall like it and continue to read. Also let me know if the sex is to much. I kinda feel like it is. But if yall like it I will keep it._**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of these Characters.

Arizona's POV

The Piercing sound of my alarm going off woke me from my deep sleep. I hit the snooze Button and I throw the blankets over me, 5 minutes later it goes off again. "UGH" I say, I really don't want to get up. Hitting the off button. I roll over and Amelia was already gone, wonder when she left, I never heard her and she never woke me. I sit up and throw my legs over the side of my bed, and my gosh my thighs Hurt. I stretch out and put my robe and house slippers on. I walk out of My bedroom and go to start a pot of coffee, while I am waiting for that to start, I head into the bathroom and start my shower. getting in and washing off the sex from last night, I start washing my hair and Callie, came to my mind. I hope she is alright. A few seconds later I was washing my body and the bathroom door opens up.

" OH, crap. I'm sorry Arizona!"

" Oh, your fine, I say. I'm just about done just rinsing off and the shower is all yours."

" umm, Okay, I'll just step out. yeah, that's what I'll do. do you need a towel, um soap? " I have the biggest smile on my face, she is so nervous and rambling on. not like she saw anything.

" I have a towel, thank you though. I am about to get out. I mean We have the same parts but I'm sure you seeing me naked wouldn't be good for any of us." I hear the door shut, I leave the water running for her, I open the curtain and dry myself off. I wrap the towel around me and open the bathroom door. walking out, she is leaned up against the door frame to her bedroom. I look at her smile and say all yours.

I go into my bedroom and get my scrubs on. I come out and start to pour my cup of coffee, I hear the bathroom door open and I see Callie come out with a towel wrapped around her and covering just enough to leave to the imagination. Her caramel skin with water falling down her collar bone and her hair wrapped up in a towel. I can get used to this. " OUCH, SHIT!" I yell. she looks over at me and smiles.

"you alright?" she asks.

" yeah, I just uh, tipped the coffee pot to much and it got on my hand." that's a fat lie but sounded awesome.

I have my bowl of oatmeal and sit down with my coffee, my agreement and start reading it. Callie comes out, man that woman can make anything look good. her scrubs make her look sexy and if she was my girl the things I would do to her. No time to think about that Arizona, cant go my first day of work with thoughts of my roommate. I push it to the back and continue to read.

" what time do you have to be into work?" she says.

" I should be leaving here in the next 10 minutes. You?"

" same, do you want to ride together. save gas?"

" actually, if that's not a problem, my car wont be here until next week. but I don't want to cause you anymore problems."

" oh please, it's not a big deal. Erica can shove it as far as I'm conserned. Umm, is your lady staying here while we are at work?"

" OH, no she already left." I wash my dishes and set them in the dishwasher. taking the last bit of my coffee I rinse the cup and put that in there as well. We head out and mark and Lexie come out of their place the same time.

" you two riding with us, or take your car?" Callies, asks Mark and Lexie.

" we will ride with you." Mark says, while looking at me. This guy, still don't know how to feel about him.

We head to work and 10 min later Callie parks the car. we all get out and start heading in. It was a quite ride to work, maybe because It was 5AM. Callie offers to show me around a little. I already know where I'm going, but I like hanging out with her. As we are walking over the bridge about to head to the elevators Callie see's two people she insists on introducing me to them. We walk up to them..

" Derek, Meredith. You guys, I'd like you to meet Arizona. she is working in Peds" they turn around and low and behold It's Meredith that cough me sneaking out of Amelia's. " Arizona, this is Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey, they are married." Meredith and I look at each other she smiles and shake my hand. " aahh, The famous Arizona, nice to finally put a name to the face." Callie, looks at us. " you two know each other?" I went to say something but Meredith interrupted me. " No, I have heard the kids talk about her, they're excited." I smile at her and mouth a thank you, and she just returns my smile. Derek, keeps staring at me as if he has heard that name. YUP, you sure have. Luckily he cant put a face to the name, because he was still upstairs. Meredith saves me again, pulling Dr. Shepard away for a consult.

Callie and I keep walking and she Introduces me to a few more people. we get to a lady at the counter, filling out charts and I can't help but check her ass out. We get right behind her.

" Boo!" she scares her.

" geez, Callie you scare..d me." She looks at me and I look at her both looking like dear in head lights.

" sorry, I want you to meet. Dr. Robbins. she is working in Peds. showing her around and introducing her to people. today is her first day." I hold out my hand and think to myself, she NEVER once told me she works here!.

" Hi, Dr. Robbins, Nice to meet you." she shifts a little. Callie looks at us for a second and ask Amelia if she is alright.

" Me! Oh YEAH, I'M JOLLY! pshh I'm awesome." Way to act cool Amelia. Next thing I know know Callie tells us she will be right back. I look behind us and its Dr. Hahn.

" What are you doing here, at my work?!" Amelia whispers to me sending my attention back to her.

" YOUR work!? You never mentioned you worked here! How was I supposed to know? Had I knows it wouldn't have happened. I don't sleep with co-workers."

" When was I supposed to tell you? Between, me yelling your name or me going south on you?!" she whisper yells.

" How about when Hahn and Callie were arguing and you brought up the fact that you knew them, and they worked with your roommates and you brother!"

" Last night! that would have made a difference? we have screwed all night the night before and then 3 times last night, how would it have been any different?" she makes a good point. still!

" Not the point! how are we going to do this? I don't sleep with Co-workers and well now your a co-worker."

" I don't know Arizona. I haven't thought about it." I rub my for head and I'm trying not to completely freak out right now, this is bad, real bad.

" before you freak out, I should tell you my brother. Dr. Shepard is soon going to be chief."

" Oh, cool, just great. well, I should put a transfer in now then." she is now laughing at me.

" what is so funny Amelia?"

" you, you are completely freaking out over nothing. Arizona, I'm an adult. I wasn't really expecting to make you a wife after picking you up from the bar. I know how to do one night stands, you think your my first?" she is still laughing she throws her head back and grabs my arm and falls into me.

"Okay, first off. You didn't pick me up from the bar. I picked you up get it right." she rolls her eyes at me" I'm serious, I bought your drink and approached you."

"okay, geez." she calms her laughing down. " Calm down Arizona, nobody has to know, we can still have fun. even be rabbles and find an On-call-room." with that she gets close to me and whispers in my ear about when and where I can find her. she then brushes against my center. Also adds in how, last night was amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Callie's POV**_

 _I Introduce Arizona to everyone I think she would get a long with. Mostly everyone at this hospital are close and are nice. she will have no problem getting along with anyone. I just know what it's like to be the new girl and not know anyone. I introduce her to Amelia and when they saw each other it got just a tad bit awkward, it was like they had already knew each other or maybe... Love at first site. Damit! I shouldn't have done that. I spot Erica and I feel like I should at least attempt to approach her. I should have told her last night that Arizona was living there before she came over. I tell Arizona and Amelia I would be right back. I run up to Erica before she got in the Elevator.  
_

 _" Erica, can we talk?" I say before she steps in._

 _" I don't have time right now, Dr. Torres." She doesn't look up from her charts and she called me Dr. Torres, didn't even use my first name._

 _" Please, Erica. talk to me. I want to explain myself. I think you owe it to me."_

 _she stalk up to me looking around and I back up to the wall a little. I wasn't worried about her hurting me. I was just waiting for her to get loud. " Callie, I don't owe you anything, I wasn't the one that went behind your back and let some girl who clearly has a thing for you, move in. I wasn't the one who played as if things were fine all day and gave my girlfriend hope that for once in 5 months we were going to have a day where we weren't going to fight and it was going to be like old times. So please Callie, Tell me if in any of the things I just told you, sounds like I OWE YOU?" I take a gulp and try to think of something to say to her. " Now, if your done wasting my time, I have to go to my office."_

 _" I am Not done!" I snapped back at her_

 _" I am done with you putting everything on me, As if I am the one that made us where we are right now. Yes I should have told you that I let Arizona move in, I was planning on it. but for once we were on the phone having adult conversation, actually communicating. So many times I wanted to tell you, but like what happened last night when I tried, you ignored me ,telling you we had to talk and then you dismiss me. trying to explain before you went all crazy and wouldn't let me get a word in.I have done NOTHING to make you not trust me. I have been there for you threw everything. I have had your back threw the hardest times and I have been your punching back. I'm not the one that cheated, ERICA!. I'm the one that stayed to work it out, I'm the one that should have the trust issues. instead you assume because, I have a female roommate or talk to a girl and she happens to flirt with me, I will stoop as low as you and cheat. I'm not a cheater, If I don't want to be with you, I'd leave you."_

 _I'm on Fire and I am feeling great, I probably shouldn't have said all of that in the middle of the hospital but I kept my voice down and I pulled her into a corner kinda secluded from people. I didn't realize how much I had bottled up. she opens her mouth and then shuts it. I think for once she can't find anything to say and I won this fight. AS i take a deep breath to say more, I pause and look behind Erica. I see Amelia and Arizona talking, they seem to be really getting into it, lots of hand motions they definitely know each other. No two people who just met talk that intense. next thing I know Amelia throws her head back and is laughing. WTH? how do you go from intense to laughing so hard? I want to know what funny. then I see Amelia lean into Arizona real close and her had bumps her lady part and Arizona has a big smile on her face and looks back to Amelia as she is walking away... Is Arizona that good at picking chicks up? they just met, or did they? She is such a woman whore. she is a female version of Mark...  
_

 _Erica, follows my eyes and laughs. "what is she doing here in scrubs?"_

 _I look at Erica swallow the lump in my throat. " She works here."_

 _"Ha, fucking awesome. She lives with my girlfriend and works with her! WINNING!"_

 _" Erica, come on. Don't act like that. we can't really tell her where she can and can't work."_

 _" when did you find out where she works?"_

 _Not wanting to answer that, because I know where it is going to lead to._

 _" you have 5 seconds to answer me."_

 _" the other night when we were at Joe's and you came in."_

 _" Another thing you forget to mention. where you going to tell me that last night too?"_

 _" I'm sorry." she walks past me and gets on the Elevator. " Erica, I'm not done talk to you!" I say it a little to loud. " Have a good day Dr. Torres." and the Elevator door shuts._

 _I walk up to Arizona, she is look at me like she was worried about me._

 _" Are you okay Calliope?" I love the way she say's my name. she makes it not sound as bad as it is._

 _" Yeah, I'll be fine. Where did Amelia go?"_

 _" she, umm, got paged. are you sure your alright, do you need to talk?"_

 _" I assure you I'm fine Arizona. Do you and Amelia know each other? I mean you guys looked like you knew each other. and you had her laughing hard." you can tell she wasn't to happy I had seen all that. she was caught. but I just don't know if they know each other or Arizona is just really funny and good a picking girls up._

 _" umm, no. we don't know each other. I told her a Joke a patient had told me back in Boston." She was nervous this is fun. My morning has started crappy so I decide to make her even more Nervous._

 _" Oh, I like Jokes. Tell it to me." she shift feet._

 _" Okay, umm.. what do you call a fake noodle? An Impasta." I stare at her, trying to figure out why that was so funny. I know that's not it, Amelia wouldn't have laughed at that. that joke was stupid._

 _" Oh, ha..ha..ha."_

 _" yeah, Callie a secret between you and I. never fake again, you kinda suck at it. now who else am I going to meet?" I think to myself, Arizona, don't like to me again, because between you and I you suck at it._

 _" Oh, Okay. I have someone for you to meet. she's funny and will be honest with you if you ask.. well even if you don't."_

 _" Awesome! My kinda of person, bring it on."_

 _we walk up to Hahn's floor and I go searching for the one and only Yang. I know she is up here, she is Hahn's little puppy. I finally find her._

 _" Dr. Yang. I want you to meet Dr. Robbins. she is the new Peds surgeon."_

 _I hear Arizona whisper " shit" I look at her and she gives me smile._

 _" Arizona.. we meet again. Amel."_

 _" Nice to meet you Dr. Yang. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get to work. sick kids they need me. it was nice to meet you." Arizona is being really weird and Yang was about to say Amelia's name i got that much, but why?_

 _" Callie, can you show me how to get threw this maze of a hospital?" I smile at her and we start walking to the Elevators._

 _" Dr. Torres, what are you doing on my floor." I stop when Erica, steps out of her office._

 _" I was showing Dr. Robbins around a little and introducing her to some of the Doctors." I smiled at her even though I would like to tell her to fuck off._

 _" well, stop bothering my lab rats." she say's and looks at Arizona._

 _" I'm sorry, Dr. Hahn. wont happen again." Then Erica walks out of her office and grabs my waist and pulls me in for a " heated kiss" I know why she kissed me, it wasn't to kiss me because she meant it. she kissed me because Arizona was standing right there and she was clamming what was "hers"_

 _" have a good day, Dr. Torres. I will see you later."_

 _" bye Dr. Hahn." I say with a little irritation. I look over at Arizona and she is looking down at the floor. we make our way to the Peds wing. Arizona starts to work and I go and cast up a kid. I will figure out what is going on with Arizona and Amelia._

 ** _I have been reading comment's and I see what you guys are saying. I have pages already wrote up, Now that I have them done and are reading comment's I'm changing somethings around in the chapters I have wrote out. I will be putting one chapter up a day. Thank you guys for reading and don't worry the title to this story is ROOMMATES OR MORE for a reason. our two Favorites could be more._**


	9. reviews

_**This is not a story, but a reply to comment's. I understand all of you want Calzona. I have read lot's of stories on here of them instantly being together or them just getting out of a relationship. Before they met on grey's they wore with other people. Others don't like How i wrote Callie, I get it but, Callie is a fighter, she loves from the heart and doesn't give up easy. This is only the start of the story, more is to come. some will love it and some will hate it. I love that you guys are leaving your comments and telling me what you love and what you don't. I promise you though, I wont let the calzona fans down. the reason why we are here reading these is because the show didn't go our way and we love them together. Look how long Callie fought for her and Arizona's marriage she's a fighter. Again THANK YOU ALL so much for leaving comments. again you wont be disappointed trust me. have a good day/night.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Arizona's POV**_

 _My First day back and it has been a weird one. I met, Dr. Grey, Dr. Shepherd, a few others but, I can't remember their names. Oh, I also met my one night stand. well I guess two nights, isn't a one night. That was a shocker. I didn't think I would see her until, one of us called each other. she was right though you don't usually pick a girl up at the bar and make her your wife. We are both adults, if one of us wanted to end it we could very well do that. But then I find out that her brother is going to be Chief soon. Ugh great, note to self, don't get on Amelia's bad side. The best part is I met Dr. Yang and she dang near blurted it out for the whole cardio wing to hear. But most of all Callie, I don't want Callie, knowing her friend was in the room next to her's yelling my name. I guess if Amelia I end up doing more of it, we wait until Callie is either, gone, or Asleep. I have about 30 minutes left before I am off and on my way home. I head down to floor 2, maybe bump into Callie, I sure hope so. I get to the front desk and ask if Dr. Torres was around. Turns out she is in a patients room casting up a older woman who fell. I ask the lady at the front desk to let Callie know that I stopped by and to look for me, when she was done. This lady is totally flirting with me, okay I'll bite. I start flirting back with her and I feel a body really close to me  
_

 _" Do you flirt with every woman you see Dr. Robbins?" Amelia whispers in my ear, I turn to face her and give her my famous, Robbins smile. I leaned into her._

 _" I was being nice, she started it so I joined in. where are you headed?" she looks at me and smiles._

 _" wouldn't you like to know."_

 _" I actually have to talk to you about something, so if your not busy or in a hurry."_

 _" Um, yeah. I have some time, before I go into surgery. What's up?"_

 _" well, is there anywhere a little more private we can go? rather not talk about it right here in front of everyone."_

 _" yeah, follow me." I look at the nurse behind the desk, look at her name tag. " Nurse, Kelly, It was nice talking to you." and I give her a wink. I see Amelia roll her eyes at me. I follow her down the hall and we turn the corner and we go into the first room to the right. she opens the door and I walk in. we're in the famous on-call-rooms. That's not so much a good thing, usually when someone sees you walk out with someone else, they know you didn't take a nap, you did a quickie.  
_

 _" so what's up, was this your way of getting me alone? If so you could have just asked, or waited until I got off work and i could have came over."_

 _" No, as much as I would like to take you right here, right now. That's not what I was doing. Callie, "introduced" me to, Dr. Yang. Yang almost blurted out about us in front of Callie and all of cardio."_

 _" so you want me to talk to Yang and tell her to keep her pipsqueak mouth shut. I can do that." She is really understanding, I think this could work. she doesn't get jealous with me flirting with other woman or checking them out. I don't want this official, I'm not about being tied down. As we exit the on-call-room, I say my good bye to Amelia and she winks at me, tells me to give her a call later if I get board. I go my way and she goes her way. I head to go get coffee, hoping Callie will be done soon and come find me. I would like to see her again, I can stare at her all the time. I order my coffee and turn around and not paying attention I run into someone one. umpf..  
_

 _" Oh sorry..." I look up and It's the one and only Callie Torres. " Sorry, Callie. didn't see you there."_

 _" The nurse at the front desk told me you wanted to see me and for me to find you, what's up?" I try to think of something because I really didn't want to talk just wanted to see her._

 _" um, yeah. I was about to head home here soon. I was going to start dinner, anything in particular you want?"_

 _" I think I might come with you, if that's alright I'm almost off just have to turn in this patients files. Do you mind waiting?"_

 _" NO, not at all. I'll be right here." I wait for Callie to get done and I talking to one of the nurses trying to get to know everyone around here. I see Callie come up to me and I smile at her and we head to the store to get some stuff for dinner._

 ** _Callies POV_**

 _After the incident with Erica and Arizona acting really weird after meeting Amelia and Yang. I need a break, what is going on with everyone? I walk down to the coffee stand and get a triple shot espresso, it's one of those days. I go to find Mark and see if he wants to talk. i need to vent and tell him all about my day so far. I know he is one person I can talk to and he will give me some idea's on what I should do.I can't find him so , I text Mark and see what he is up too, and ask him if he will come have some coffee with me. He agrees to it and I meet him in the cafeteria._

 _" Hey Callie. How's it going? what's up?" Mark says_

 _"Mark, It is so great to see you, you will never believe how my day has been."  
_

 _" so tell me. is everything alright, who's ass do I have to kick?" This guy is truly my best friend no doubt about it._

 _" so my morning started with introducing Arizona to Everyone, everything was fine, everyone seemed to really like her. who can blame them though, she's beautiful, talented and that smile is WOOW, that smile."_

 _" Callie, stop your rambling."_

 _" Right, sorry. So then I go to Introduce her to Amelia and they both start acting weird. I ended up going and talking to Erica, because I saw her. Her and I ended up going at it. while we were fighting, Arizona and Amelia were really close. in fact Amelia " bumped" into Arizona's woman part. then walked off and Arizona was just checking her out. Something is up, right? THEN, I took Arizona up to the cardio floor and had her meet, Yang. she freaked out when she met yang and right after introducing then, Arizona wanted to leave. Weird, right? It's not just me is it? do you think yang and Arizona are you know...doing it, or, Arizona and Amelia? then after Introducing Callie to Yang, we went to get back to work and Erica came out and got all, Erica, and kissed me as if nothing even happened! she was nearly claiming me and letting Arizona know!"_

 _" Callie! CALM DOWN!. you didn't even tell me what you and Erica were even fighting for, so I can't really give you advice there. I doubt Yang and Arizona are hooking up. Amelia and Arizona, I don't know could be, but who is to know."_

 _" Right, let me tell you about Erica and I. Man that woman is driving me absolutely crazy!." I tell him about last night and what happened between Erica and I and then how she found out Arizona worked here._

 _" Callie, I think you may be just a little jealous of Arizona. one for being single and able to just hook up with girls and two, you like her. With Erica, I'm telling you, you just need to end it. you two aren't happy and you both know it. you guys are comfortable but are mad at each other because you two cant just admit it ."_

 _" I don't even know her, how can I like her? I need to really talk to Erica, we need to figure out what we're doing. we can't keep this going any long we cant ever talk with out having a fight. Thank you mark I have to get going, have a kid to cast up."_

 _" okay Callie, it was great seeing you today. Let me know what happens and maybe, just maybe, if you admit that you like Arizona, leaving Erica would be easier. I know Arizona likes you, I can tell the way she looks at you."_

 _2 hrs later I am in a patients room, casting the old lady up who fell while getting leaves out of the gutter. I finished her up and go to set her chart at the front desk._

 _" Oh, Dr. Torres. Dr. Robbins came up her looking for you." That for some reason warmed my heart and sent my heart pounding._

 _" she did, did she say what she wanted?"_

 _" No, she told me to tell you to look for her when you were done."_

 _" Okay, thank you." I wonder down the hall and head out to find Arizona, with a little more pep in my step. I'm excited to see her, Control yourself Torres, you have a girlfriend. I walk around the corner and see someone coming out of the on-call-room. I stop and go back around the corner spying to see who has been busted. I see Amelia come out and then I see Arizona right behind her. OMG, THEY ARE SEEING EACH OTHER! I watch them. They seem to be smiling a laughing. should I say something to Amelia, or Arizona. what would I even say. I head back the way I came and I pretend to work on other things. about 20 min later, I walk down stairs and head to the coffee stand. As I'm walking I notice Arizona getting coffee, man she walks fast. she turns around and runs into me.  
_

 _" The nurse said you were looking for me, whats up?" Should I bring up that I just saw her and Amelia coming out of the on-call- room? I should wait, I don't know for sure, But nobody goes in there just to do nothing. she tells me she is about to head home and if there is anything I want for dinner. This girl is something else, ugh. be mine. But I'm with Erica and she is sleeping with Amelia and god knows who else. I tell her I will go with her and we head back to our place. The drive home was quick, get in the apartment and we start dinner, we dance around each other as if we have been doing this our whole lives. It works and I love it._

 _We get dinner done and head over to the couch to eat. we are going threw the channels and I noticed my favorite show was on. dancing with the stars. I would love to be on that show one day. It get's over and we ended up just talking and laughing we're sitting there and then she gets a text, she was reading it and had a big smile on her face. Amelia, Amelia sent her a text I just know it, curse you Amelia! she sets her phone down and we start talking again, then our front door opens and it's Erica.  
_

 _" Hey babe, how was your day?" she said, as if nothing even happened today, ugh really? you woman piss me off.  
_

 _" Hey what are you doing here?"_

 _" what I can't come and see my beautiful girlfriend?" she comes up to me and lays a big one on me, knowing Arizona is right there. that's a little awkward._

 _" what are you doing?" she whispers in my ear " wanna go in the room and have a little fun?" she is touching on me and trying to claim me as if I'm her's and making it a thing. I know it. Arizona is grabbing the dishes and taking them into the kitchen to put them away.  
_

 _" Arizona you don't have to take mine, I can do it."_

 _" Don't worry about it, I was about to get up to head to bed anyways. I had a long day and even longer tomorrow." I hear Erica chuckle a little then she starts to rub on me. I'm going to throw this woman out the window I have had it with her. Arizona leaves and heads to her room and I get up to go to my room._

 _" Oh good we are going to get a little frisky tonight." Erica say's._

 _" No, No we're not. I'm going to bed and your going home."_

 _" why would I go home, I figured I would stay the night with you."_

 _" Erica, you only figured that because Arizona is here. you want to try and mark your claim on me and it's not going to work. I'm your girlfriend every one knows it, no need to over do it."_

 _" What is your deal?" she say's to me._

 _" Are you really asking me that right now? Did you forget what happened this morning? You haven't been this hands on in months, and now that Arizona lives here you all the sudden get all touchy."she has nothing to say to that.  
_

 _" would you like to talk about everything and whats going on with you and I?" I ask her._

 _" what is there to talk about? I thought we were over all of that."_

 _" that's your problem, you think because you kissed me, Over Jealousy might I add, We're okay and there is nothing to talk about. Erica, I have had it, I'm at my wits end. What are we even doing?"_

 _" What are you talking about? Are you dumping me? Is this because of the bitch in the next room!" she is yelling really loud, I put money on it Arizona can hear._

 _" That's not what I'm saying, where do you want this to go? we do nothing but argue, we cant have a civil conversation. I can't talk to any girl with out you being worried that I'm going to want to be with them. I don't know how many time's I have to tell you I'm not looking. But, I'm tired, I'm tired of fighting with you, I'm tired of YOU NOT TRUSTING ME! when you are out, I NEVER question you. Your the one that cheated and I have more trust in you! then you do for me" at this point I'm yelling to, I'm done, I don't care anymore._

 _" If your not happy Callie, Just be done, here is the out you have been looking for. Then you can shack up with Blondie, but after this we will be done, no more, never again!"_

 _" I just think we are comfortable with each other, you and I have been with each other for two years. we're each others first. I think we are just scared to try with others, or be out there alone. I love you Erica, But after the past month I have realized that's just what it is. I love you, But I'm not in love with you anymore."_

 _" have you been screwing Blondie, is this where this is coming from? I'm going to kick her fucking ass."_

 _" do you hear what you are saying? No I'm not sleeping with her. I think we should just end this now, I know where all this is going to go and I'm not going to be dealing with it every day. " I look at her and tears are starting to run down my cheek. next thing I know she turns around and I hear her say" I'm going to kill her." and she walks out and I run after her._

 ** _SO I have pages written up but I fly to Seattle early morning. I will try and get a story up before I get on the plane so yall have something to read in the morning. Thank you all for the encouraging words and support. I am so glad you are liking it, You and your kind words make me want to continue this and make it a little longer then what I was going to do. Just hope I don't run out of things to wright :) have a great night and thank you all so much again._**


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry yall for not posting a story yet, I am still on vacation and just been visiting family and friends. I will try my hardest to post a page todnight. Thank you all for reading and the ones that are being patient with me.


	12. Chapter 12

_Arizona's **POV**_

 _Callie and I were just sitting there after eating dinner talking and joking around. I get a text and check my phone.  
_

 _ **Amelia** " What are you doing tonight? do you want to get together tonight and have some fun?" I look at the text and set the phone down. I love talking to Callie, I reply real quick and then pour all my attention to Callie, the way she talks and the way she smiles is just amazing. who knew one woman could be so beautiful and amazing all at once. I know she's not happy and I can see she cover's it with a smile on her face, she strong and brave and the way she holds herself just makes me want to be with her. she's an amazing person and I want to be apart of that, she deserves the world, she deserves to be truly happy and not have to fake it. I want to be the one to put a smile on her face every day. I lose focus of what she is saying, the next thing I know the front door opens up. _

_It's freaking Erica, great. she come's over to Callie and gives her a big kiss, rubs up on her and whispers something into her ear. I know what she is doing making me jealous and as much as I hate to admit it, it's working. she doesn't deserve someone like Callie and Callie doesn't deserve to be treated like someone's property._

 _I look at Callie and you can see the irritation in her eye's and what looks like a little bit of disappointment. our good conversation has come to an end and I am no longer interested in staying around. I grab our plates and head into the kitchen to wash them up and get ready for bed, I'd be okay with being tired tomorrow for work if it was just Callie and I staying up all night, but me Callie and Erica not a chance. I tell everyone good night and head to my room closing the door, I lean on it after closing it. Gosh, why am I falling for this woman I barley know?_

 _I hear them arguing in Callie's room I'm not trying to listen, but it's hard because they are seem to always be arguing, must be tiring.  
_

 _Then I hear Erica yell " what are yo dumping me? is it because of that bitch in the next room?" no moron it's because your a dumb ass I thought to myself. Then I hear Erica ask her if we have been screwing. This woman has some problems, very insecure that's for sure. she needs help. Then my phone buzzes, I look down and it's Amelia_

 ** _Amelia: I'm at the front door._**

 _I open my door to go let her in the apartment. As soon as she comes in , we head to my room and the next thing I know Erica is coming after me, she is raging pissed. Callie follows behind her telling her not to do anything stupid.  
_

 _" So you screw my girl, then you screw Amelia?"_

 _" listen, I don't know what you are talking about it. I never slept with Callie, we're only friends and roommates."_

 _" right! sure you are. ever sense you came along there has been a lot of problems between her and I. You need to leave."_

 _" actually Erica, it seems to me that, you guys were having problems way before I even came along. maybe if you treat your woman with a little more respect and not a trophy and not be so insecure you wouldn't be having these problems."_

 _I see Callie behind her just stare at me like she has never had someone stand up for her. I know that's a lie though, she's a strong person and I know that and she has a army of people behind her that would do anything to see her truly happy, I know because I'm one of them and we just met. Then Callie looks behind me and see Amelia, she shifts on her feet._

 _" You know nothing about mine and Callie's relationship, your just some whore trying to get with her."_

 _" I don't have to know everything about your relationship to know it's over. I'm surprised you haven't figured that out. You forget your not the quietest person when it comes to arguing."_

 _" I'm going to fucking kick your ass Arizona!" Callie then grabs Erica's arm yelling at her to stop, I was ready to knock this bitch out._

 _" Erica, I think it's time for you to go, we're over and we have been over for a while." she looks at Callie then looks at me and Amelia._

 _" You have to be kidding me. your going to pick her over me. you do know she is sleeping with Amelia right and she wont settle down with you? your throwing everything away, I wont come back to you callie, once I leave and she get's what she want's from you, I wont take you back."_

 _" Erica, I don't want you back. I want to be happy I want to be free, you suffocate me and your controlling. I deserve better then that. now please leave. "_

 _with that Erica pushes past Amelia and I and leaves. Callie looks at me with tears in her eyes looks at me tells me thank you looks at Amelia smiles at her and then goes to her room. Amelia and I stand there and Amelia, looks at me with shock, like WTF just happened._

 _" Umm, what was all that about? your really sleeping with Callie?"_

 _" No we're not sleeping together, Erica is just bat shit crazy and needs help. Listen I know you just got here, but i don't think tonight is a good night for anything."_

 _she looks at me smiles and tells me she understands then tells me to go make sure Callie is alright. I'm pretty sure she knows I may have feelings for Callie. I guess it's pretty Obvious, I didn't really do a good job at hiding it. I walk Amelia to the door and give her and apologetic look and tell her I was sorry. she's pretty understanding about it, not mad at all and tells me good bye.  
_

 _I go to the kitchen pour two glasses of Wine, I walk to Callie's bedroom door and knock on it. I hear sniffles and her asking who it was. probably making sure I'm not Erica. I tell her it's me and she comes to the door and opens it._

 _" what's up Arizona?" she looks tired and defeated._

 _" I brought some wine, do you want to talk?"_

 _" no, I'm alright. you don't have to do this Arizona, you can go and hang our With Amelia. Not fair for her to be sitting in your room waiting while you take care of me."_

 _" Amelia isn't here. She went home, I told her tonight wasn't a good night and asked her if it would be alright to hangout another night." I look at her with so much care to show her I am here for her._

 _" You didn't have to do that."_

 _" yes I did. your my friend and your hurt. you just ended your relationship with Erica. I'm here for a shoulder to cry on and to be an ear." She smiles at me and take the wine, we head to the couch and she sites down, I take the seat right next to her. I feel like this is alright, I'm being a friend and she's no longer with Erica._

 _" are you okay?" that was a stupid question, of course she's not. she just broke up with her girlfriend moron._

 _" I am. I don't think I have ever felt better. It was over when she cheated on me, but i stayed, maybe because I didn't want to be alone or maybe because I still loved her. I tried, for 5 months I tried to make it work. she treated me like I was the one that cheated on her. I took so much from her, her disrespecting me, treating me like a child, checked on me when I wouldn't answer. I wasn't living, I was being suffocated and I guess I just got so used to it. I shouldn't have I feel stupid now. I want to thank you so much for sticking up for me, nobody i have just met has ever done that for me. so thank you"_

 _HOW IS THIS WOMAN SO AMAZING! a couple bottles of wine later and we have a good buzz going on. I look over and she is crying._

 _" why are you crying?" I wipe away a tear._

 _" because for once I stuck up for myself and I did something I didn't think I was able to do. I'm free and it feels so good. I don't have anyone breathing down my neck. I. AM. SINGLE. " she say's it with a smile. looks at me and says it again. I smile at her and the next thing I know I lean foreword and grab her face and kiss her. It's sincere it's full of emotion. I stop and realize what I'm doing._

 _She looks at me confused._

 _" I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. You just broke up with Erica, we have been drinking and I took advantage of you I am truly sorry." I straighten myself out and I pour another glass of wine, I probably shouldn't this is what just got me to embarrass myself, but this woman is amazing and I couldn't help it. her lips were so soft and I am craving more. she doesn't say anything and I get up and walk to the kitchen, I tell her I should head to bed that I have to work tomorrow.  
_

 _" why did you kiss me?" Well if I told you that, you would think I was crazy and kick me out._

 _" I, I don't know." really Arizona that's what you say? MORON._

 _" I just broke up with Erica, and your with Amelia."_

 _" Amelia and I aren't together, we met at Joe's the night I was filling out the application, we hooked up one... twice. then I found out that we worked together. We're not dating and we are just hooking up nothing serious. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you."_

 _" oh, okay. " I finish walking into the kitchen to put the glasses in the dish washer. Callie follows as I turn around to head to my bedroom, Callie pulls me close to her and kisses me. kissing her is like a breath of fresh air. we start to make out more in the kitchen and I let her take the lead. I'm not the one that just got out of a relationship. she pushes me into the counter and my lower back hits it. she tangles her fingers in my hair and deepens the kiss. I am really enjoying this, but do I stop it, what if it goes further and she regrets it? we're both drunk and I can't take advantage of this. I stop her from going any further.  
_

 _" wait, wait, wait." I say to her._

 _" what?" she says confused._

 _" we cant do this. we have both been drinking and you just broke up with Erica. I don't want this to be something to try and get over it and then you hate me for not stopping it."_

 _" are you kidding me? I'm a big girl Arizona. Plus you are the one that kissed me first and now because I kiss you, you don't want to anymore. fine." she starts to walk away_

 _" Callie that's not it, I want to kiss you I want to do this, but it doesn't seem right, Your hurting." she continues to walk to her room._

 _" whatever Arizona, just call Amelia. I'm going to bed."with that she slams the door shut behind her.I rub my face, did I do something wrong? she will get over.. I hope.. I should go talk to her. I head to her room. knock on the door.  
_

 _" Callie, can we please talk?"_

 _" NO, Arizona. Just go to bed I'm fine."_

 _ **So so so sorry that it has taken me a while to update, just been so nice being back home even though it's been nothing but rain. I hope yall aren't to mad. thank you for being so patient. hope you like!**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back! Thank you all for being so patient and for all the encouraging emails. I appreciate it and it keeps me wanting to keep writing. Thank you also for the heads up on the beta thing lol I had no idea there was something like that. Still getting used to this fanfiction stuff, I'm usually the reader. I am back from my vacation and will be updating the story. I left my laptop back home, so I have to wait for it to get shipped to me so for now i will probably do it on my phone. Or maybe just wait. Again thank you all.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Callie's POV**_

 _I am in my room crying, not because I'm sad but because I feel free and I am relieved. I am proud and I feel like I can stand tall again and be ME, and not who Someone wants me to be. You can only deal with so much and I did it for 5 months, I no longer have to pretend to be happy and hold a smile on my face and tell people Erica and I are doing amazing. I am able to focus on me and not feel guilty about anything. I feel like A whole new woman, I'm freaking CALLIE TORRES! I think what made me realize that I wasn't happy was when Arizona and I were talking, I haven't had an adult conversation like that for so long that I realized what I was missing. We were laughing, we were joking and we were having fun, and in the moment when Erica walked in and everything that I was just feeling was gone and replaced with anger and I felt like fun wasn't allowed, I knew I had to end things. It took me talking to this amazing woman to realize all this. Arizona was my fresh of breath air and I hadn't known her that long. Is it normal to feel this way, is it okay, what if she doesn't feel that way at all?  
_

 _I hear a knock on my door and tell them to go away. Arizona answers and tells me that it's just her. I open the door and Arizona has two glasses of wine, I could use one right now. she ended up sending Amelia , for me, because they got busted? we end up going to the couch sitting down and she doesn't sit on the other couch she sits next to me. we are talking and a few more drinks in, she kisses me. I lose focus of everything that just happened what I was about to say and nothing else matters. I have butterfly's and I am feeling this feeling I haven't felt in years, I don't know what to do. she pulls out of it and I just want her to be kissing me again. Why did she stop?_

 _She is apologizes and gets up and walks away. NO she doesn't just get to kiss me and then walk away. I have been wanting to kiss this woman since I laid eye on her at Joe's. I walk into the kitchen, just as she is walking away I grab her arm and crash our lips together I want this girl and I want her now. I don't want her because Erica and I broke up. I'm not hurt and I'm not mad about it. I push her against the counter and wrap my hands in her hair, I want this to go further. I need her. she grabs my arms and pulls me off of her, she doesn't like me. I'm not her type, how stupid could I be, of course she is into Amelia._

 _I snap at her,to just go call Amelia. Jealous much Callie? I head to my room and I get ready for bed. a knock on the door get's my attention._

 _" Callie, can we talk?"_

 _" I'm fine Arizona just go to bed."_

 _" I'm coming in." she demands_

 _I'm laying in bed and she creeps in. " listen Callie, I wasn't trying to be rude, It's not that I don't want to kiss you, but you just broke up with Erica. I don't want to be a rebound and I don't want you to think that all I want from you is sex because your at your worst right now. that's not the kind of girl I am, specially when it's someone I care about."_

 _she said she cared about me. That just brought more joy to my night. " Arizona, I don't think you get it. I'm not sad. I'm not mad. I am happy and I am free, I have felt like a prisoner being with Erica for 7 months now, 5 of which we were trying to over come from her cheating on me. Me kissing you wasn't because I wanted a rebound. It was because ever since I met you in Joe's I have wanted nothing more then to know who you were. what you liked to eat. what your favorite color was. There was something about you that just drew me to you.I didn't know what it was until tonight. when you stuck up for me, nobody has every done that for me before. I felt like my old self again when we sat there and talked for hours about absolutely nothing. I can't tell you how long it has been that I have been able to sit with someone and talk without fighting. I feel like you saved me. I would kiss you again and again and not feel guilty about it."_

 _That was a long ..oooh I'm in love speech. I just hope I don't scare her away. she is staring at me with something fierce in her eyes an it worries me until the next thing I know she is in my space and she is kissing me. I pull her in tighter I need her closer, I need to feel her. She pulls back and says " are you sure about this?" I node my head yes and she continues to kiss me. I dig my fingers in her back that is covered by her shirt, telling her I need more. she lays me on my back and slowly kisses me and then my neck and goes back to my lips. she slowly runs her hands down my torso and slowly buck up but under my shirt. The thing my body is feeling is something I never felt. she grabs my boob lifts my shirt up sneaks down and takes the other bud into her mouth sucking and flicking it with her tong. I arch my back enough to let her know I am into it and it feels good. as she continues on .she looks at me with a smile on her face and starts kissing down my stomach and laying soft kissed just above my pant line.  
_

 _" Torres! ARE YOU HERE!?" she stops and looks at me. " UGH ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I say frustrated._

 _" Who is that?"_

 _" the one and only Mark."_

 _" How did he get it? I locked the door."_

 _" He kinda has a key."_

 _" TORRES!"_

 _" yes Mark I'm right here." I say walking out of my room. " what do you need?"_

 _" Lexie told me she heard a bunch of screaming coming from your apartment a few hrs ago and then it got quite and told me to come check on you."_

 _" I'm fine Mark, I just broke up with Erica, so that's what all the yelling was for."_

 _" WHAT?! Did you really?! I don't believe you. "_

 _" yes, I really did ask Arizona." She peeks out behind me_

 _" It's true she really did." He now has the biggest smile on his face that I think I have ever seen him have._

 _" why are you smiling? " I ask._

 _" You two were totally about to get it on."_

 _" what! no we weren't we were talking she was keeping me company."_

 _" that's what they call it these days is " company" look at blondie. she looks like the happiest person right now."_

 _" get out mark, get out right now." I shove him out the door, close it and lock it._

 _" sorry about that."_

 _" It's not a problem, but I think we should maybe talk about him having a key, not that I mind, but when he can use it and when he cant."_

 _" I will agree to that, you live here now, you have a say in what goes on."_

 _Now that the mood is kinda shot, but I could definitely keep going. she leaves my room and tells me she should get to bed, she has a big surgery tomorrow. she gives me a kiss and tells me good night with a smile on her face. NOTE TO SELF, KILL MARK! I go to my room and lay in bed, I cant stop replaying what just happened between us. I really hope things aren't awkward tomorrow._

 _being new to writing and having an account, I Didn't know about Beta readers. So if you know of one who would like to help out or if you are one, please email me and let me know. It would be much appreciated thank you._


End file.
